An Epic Battle
by Clear Blue
Summary: There's a competition happening at Smash Mansion and it's already down to 4 opponents left...Will Ike able to get the special prize and impress Zelda at the same time?


Yipee! 5th one! This story is for Mr Pichu/Albino Pika. Ever since I came here, he was the first person I became frends with so this story is for you! (Other people can read it, too.)

**Disclaimer: I only own this story but not the characters in it, Nintendo does.**

"**An Epic Battle**"

**_"Today's tornament is Ike vs. Marth!"_**

Ike held up his Ragnell as he was ready for battle, so was his opponent, Marth.

"Ready?" The announcer said.

Zelda didn't want to join in the fight so instead she was watching the fight from spectators' balcony.

"GO!" As the battle began, Ike dashed towards as he was trying to get an attack first but Marth jumped to avoid his attack. When Marth was going to land a down aerial on Ike, he dodged it. Then, Ike kicked Marth really hard and slashed him, making him go off stage.

"And the winner is ...Ike!" The announcer said.

"You did great, Ike!" Zelda said as she left the spectators' balcony.

"Well...what's the prize?" Ike asked.

"A hug."

"Huh?"

"Well...?" She was waiting for him to hug her.

"Can I get something else?" Ike said as he was starting to blush.

"What?"

"You know...I can get a hug from you anytime I want to."

Zelda wasn't really happy with his reply so she turned around, crossed her arms and said "Let's see if you can get a hug from me now..."

Ike didn't really want to upset her. "Fine..." Zelda knew he would say that.

"Come here..." As he opened his arms waiting for her to give him a hug, Zelda ran to his arms giving him the greatest hug he could ever get.

"See...Isn't this a great prize?" Zelda said as she kept hugging him.

"Yea..." As he blushed.

After a minute or so, they departed.

"Oh! It's time for me to go! See you at the next battle!" Zelda said as she left him wondering.

-----

**_The next battle..._**

_"Ike vs. Pikmin & Olimar"_

"What?" Ike blankly stared at his next opponent as he thought this is too easy.

"Come on! I'm not afraid of you! I'll beat you!" Olimar said with his little team of Pikmin following behind him.

"Give up...I'm sure you won't beat me." Ike said as he was hoping he would give up.

"No, I won't! My pikmin will beat you!" Olimar said with confidence.

"Fine then, if you want to do this the hard way..." He said as he took out his Ragnell and prepared to fight.

"Ready! GO!"

Olimar kept throwing Pikmin at him and Ike slashed every single Pikmin that came to him, then he started to grow tired and wanted to end this battle quickly. So, he used Quick Draw and killed all of his Pikmin. Before Olimar could pick out more Pikmin from the ground, Ike kicked him, which gave Olimar a knockout.

"And the winner is...Ike!" The announcer said.

"That battle was too easy..." Ike said to himself as he left the stadium.

"Let me guess...another hug?" Ike thought.

"Even better..."

"...?"

"But you have to close you eyes first..."

"Alright..." As he closed his eyes, Zelda gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Ike startled a bit, but she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Tomorrow's the final battle, if you win you'll get something really special."

-----

**_On the last battle..._**

_"Ike vs. Peach"_

"Just win this battle and get the prize..." Ike said to himself before the battle.

"Ike will win...I just know it. You can do it, Ike!" Zelda thought to herself, hoping that he can win the battle.

"This is going to be a fun fight, Ikey. Let's have some fun!" Peach said with glee.

Before the battle even started, Ike quickly punched Peach in the face then she fell to the ground.

"And the winner is...Ike!" The announcer said.

"But wait, what's that? Looks like we have a newcomer!" As the audiance looked at the shadowy figure that was coming. Ike was wanted to know who this 'newcomer' was.

As the mysterious figure came closer, it happens to be a werehog.

"Is that...Sonic?" The announcer said.

"Sonic?...That doesn't look like Sonic..." Ike said.

"I can feel dark aura around him..." As Zelda was saying to herself. "Then that means..." Then her eyes widened. "Ike's in danger!" Zelda shouted.

"Ike!" Zelda yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Zelda?" As he looked up, he saw Zelda yelling at her.

"Ike! Be careful! This monster...I sence dark aura within him!"

"Dark aura?"

The werehog roared very loudly, his eyes were glowing red. He charged at Ike, ramming him onto the wall and beating him up with strength like he never had. He hit Ike so hard that he dropped his Ragnell.

"Ahhh!!!" Ike yelled in pain.

"Ike!" Zelda was worried.

As the battle continued, Zelda didn't want to see the rest of it anymore, it was too painful to bare.

Ike couldn't help it but cry, his eyes were filled with mercy.

Before the werehog delivered the final blow to finish him off, the werehog fainted as he turned back to normal.

After the battle, Zelda healed Ike's wounds. Since his wounds weren't fatal, it only took him a few weeks to recover.

-----

_**After his recovery...**  
_

"Ready for your special prize, Ike?" Zelda asked.

"Before that, I want to ask you a question." Ike said.

"And that is...?"

"Why did you want me to risk my life? It's not like I wanted to..."

"That's easy, It's because...You're hot when you're in danger."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"No...More like...Hot and Sexy..."

"Umm..."

"No no no! You're ten times hotter and dead sexier than before!"

"Ok...So you think I'm hot and sexy, right?"

"Yep."

Suddenly, Ike picks up a lasergun and points at his head.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"Hot and sexy, right?" Ike said.

Next, he stuck a C4 on himself and held on the trigger.

"Oops, did I turn you on?" Ike said.

"Uhh..." Zelda said as she was starting to get speechless.

Then out of nowhere, a tank is going to get filled with water, it was going to drown him.

"Feeling a little _wet_?" Ike asked.

"Wait! I didn't-" Zelda said as she was starting to get worried, she wanted to stop him.

After that, heaps of poison ivy were surrounding the tank.

"Feeling uncomfortable?" Ike said.

"Stop!!!" Zelda shouted as tears were forming from her eyes.

She ran to Ike and hugged him. "I'm sorry!" She said as she started to cry. (OMG! The stuff just dissapeared!)

"Zelda...Don't cry..." Ike said as he cupped her chin up, so she can look at him.

"Everything happens for a reason..." Ike said, then he snapped his fingers and out came a beautiful rose. "This was from the poison ivy, but now it's the most beautiful rose in the world."

Then, he pushed the trigger to the C4, but instead of the C4 blowing up, it let out fireworks from a far away place. Zelda was amazed from what she saw, she never knew that he would be so romantic.

"Don't forget this..." As he held the lasergun to his head.

"Ike..." Zelda was worried that he would get hurt or kill himself.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine..."

"You sure?"

"Trust me..."

"Ok, I trust you."

With the sound of the trigger, out came a little message that said "I love you" on it. Zelda suddenly blushed.

"Now you know why all these things happen..." Ike said.

"But, you forgot one thing...What about that tank of water?" Zelda said as tears kept running over her face.

"They're all over your face." As he helped her wiped them off.

"So, what's my prize?" Ike asked as he looked at her.

"Me." As Zelda puts her soft, warm lips to his. Ike was a little surprised at first, then he got over it and slowly closed his eyes enjoying that moment with Zelda.

* * *

Bleh, I suck at battle scenes.

Sorry, if I'm late to send you a present, Mr. P, or is it Albino? Anyways, I was really busy so I didn't have enough time to finish it.

Happy 12th birthday! :D


End file.
